


What If

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Dean and Y/N had been an amazing couple. Every hunter wanted what they had. When Dean felt himself getting too attached, he tried to pull away. This eventually lead to several arguments, and the two of them deciding to go their separate ways for a while. No calls, no texts, no communication at all. After some time apart, they happened to be in the same area on a hunt and their paths crossed.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a couple of Kane Brown’s new songs…”Comeback” & “What Ifs”…and Chris Scott’s “Worth A Million”
> 
> Word Count - 1228

It had been six months since Dean and I had decided to say good-bye. There were times that I had wanted to call to check in, make sure he was doing okay, but I stopped myself. He was the one who wanted push me away. He was the one who said we should take a break from each other. I had finally come to the realization that I was probably never going to see him again. Though it hurt, I didn’t think I could handle the heartbreak of having to leave him again.

This is why it was such a shock to see him and his brother walk into the small bar in Colorado. Of all the places to go, they had to stumble upon the same hunt I was on, and waltz into the same bar I had found. I guess they taught me more than I realized. I tried to sink down in my booth a little more, hoping to avoid their gaze as they scanned the bar for a place to sit, but Sam managed to catch my eye.

He directed Dean off somewhere else, and sat him down. I could only assume he told him that he’d get the drinks, since Dean sat with his back to me and Sam walked away from their table making his way toward me. He slid into the seat across from me, and just smiled.

“Long time no see Y/N.”

“It’s been a while. How have you been Sam?”

“I’ve been alright. How about you?”

“Well, I’m not dead yet. So there’s that.”

“That great huh?”

I just nod in reply. Unable to think of just what to say.

“I take it you’re here chasing the demons too?”

“I was.”

“What do you mean you were?”

“Well, you two are here now. I’ll leave it to you to take care of them. It’s not like I want to cause any problems, or distractions.” I went to slide out of my seat when I felt Sam’s hand on mine.

“You know he’s missed you.”

“What?”

“Dean. He’s really missed you Y/N.”

“He was the one that wanted me to leave Sam.”

“That’s because he was scared. Give him another chance? For me?”

I looked passed Sam and over to their table where Dean sat. I wanted so badly to walk over and wrap him in my arms, but I stopped myself.

“I don’t know Sammy.”

“At least stay in town for now then?”

“I got my hotel room for a couple days, so I’ll at least stay that long.”

I pulled my hand free of his and walked toward the door. Forgetting what I was doing, I happened to walk right passed Dean.

“Y/N?”

I never made eye contact, but I heard him call out my name. Hearing his voice made me stop a moment, but I knew I couldn’t turn around. I gathered myself and made my way out the door, still hearing him calling my name after me. Reaching my car, I heard the bar’s door open, and my name escape his lips yet again.

“Y/N! Wait, please.”

I couldn’t avoid him anymore, so I closed my car door and leaned against it as he walked up. No matter my feelings, I couldn’t help but smile seeing those beautiful green eyes staring at me again.

“What is it Dean?”

“There’s no point trying to beat around the bush here, okay? I probably shouldn’t say this, but I’m going to anyway. Please come back home? It’s been six long months since we said good-bye, and I haven’t even deleted your number from my phone. I’ve been wanting so badly to call you every day, but I couldn’t figure out how to phrase everything I needed to say to you. We were on top of the world, with everyone wanting what we had. I know we could have all of that again.”

“Dean, it’s not going to be that easy. You don’t get to push me out of your life, break my heart, and then just show up out of the blue and expect it all to go back to the way it was as if nothing happened.”

“I just..I guess I didn’t know what I had until I saw you walking out that door. Seeing the hurt in your eyes? I couldn’t breathe. Believe me Y/N, if I could get that moment back, I’d never let you leave.”

“Let me guess, you couldn’t find anyone else to put up with you?”

“No. That’s not it at all.”

“One night stands aren’t enough, then? What is the real reason here Dean?”

“I don’t want anyone else. Don’t you understand that Y/N? You’re the only one on my mind at all hours of the day. The only one I want there for me when I need someone to lean on. I can’t promise you that we’ll never fight again, we’re both too stubborn for that, but I can promise you that I will never love you any less than I do right now, and I will never let you walk away again.”

“And what if you break my heart into pieces again? What if you leave me again? What if this all goes south and you find someone else better than me?”

“What if the sky falls or the sun decides to stop burning? We could go over all the what ifs until we’re blue in the face but it won’t change a thing.”

“I love you Dean, but -”

“How about you ask yourself these questions instead? What if, this is it? That I was made for you and you for me? That we’re meant to be together? What if the stars were lined up just for us? What if I -” He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. “Pulled you in closer and leaned in?” He leaned forward, his lips mere millimeters from mine. “What if I made this our last first kiss? Or better yet, what if one of these days I go ahead and change your name like you’ve always wanted?”

“Dean-” My voice more a breathy whisper than an actual sound. My chest tightened, and my heart raced.

His lips pressed to mine, and I slipped slowly away from reality. The warm feeling of comfort and protection washing over me. I had missed this feeling more than anything, and knew in my heart, standing in his arms, that I was home. Dean pulled away slowly, still keeping his hands on my hips.

“What do you say? Give my stubborn ass another chance to prove myself to you?”

“Do you promise to do it right this time?”

“I promise. I’m never letting you go again. And if I do, you have my permission to kick my ass.”

“I’ll hold you to that Winchester.”

“I love you Y/N.”

His lips pressed to mine again. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw Sam standing near the door of the bar, smiling and nodding in approval. I made sure he could hear me.

“I love you too. Both of you.”

Dean turned around and saw his brother.

“Welcome home Y/N. Let’s go get some sleep so we can kill some demons tomorrow, what do you say?”

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me.” I smiled.


End file.
